


Вегас, бэйби!

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Series: Viva Las Vegas! [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты действительно НЕ хочешь, чтобы Бэтмен приехал в Вегас на свадьбу покойного сына. Это даже звучит гарантированно плохо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вегас, бэйби!

_You’re walkin’ along the street, or you’re at a party,  
Or else you’re alone and then you suddenly dig,  
You’re looking’ in someone’s eyes, you suddenly realize  
That this could be the start of something big._

— Дети мои, готовы ли вы взять друг друга в законные мужья и предаться безудержному сексу пред оком господа, накурившись вдоволь?

Джейсон был пьян настолько крепко, насколько ему не удавалось даже нарочно напиться, так что «да» своё он подарил легко и не задумываясь. Рой держался за его локоть, кажется, чтобы не упасть, а что происходило дальше... Ну, он помнил ту часть, в которой ему требовалась вся имеющаяся выдержка для секса с накуренным Харпером, но зато не помнил себя самого. Впрочем, он всегда ценил партнёров, с которыми в постели можно было посмеяться, а не только сосредоточенно пыхтеть. С их жизнью лишь в койке хихикать и оставалось. Наверное.

— Рой Харпер-Тодд.

Джейсон попытался открыть глаза. Во рту вольготно расположилась пустыня Гоби. По ком звонил его череп, не хотелось даже думать. Рой навис над ним, и хотя три слова он прошептал, казалось, что многократное эхо зубами впилось в барабанные перепонки. Сказать, что голова болела, значило совершенно не использовать никакие выразительные средства для адекватного описания ситуации.

— Ты ебанулся?

— Я женился, — мечтательно выдохнул Рой и осторожно сел на постели.

Охнул, опуская ладонь к пояснице.

— Или вышел замуж. Да. Точно.

Джейсон выбрал стратегию отрицания реальности и натянул одеяло на голову, тут же отключаясь. Так умели компьютеры, и ещё иногда Тим. Не то чтобы Джей был уверен в том, что заменыш не дроид.

В следующий раз, когда он пришёл в себя, на прикроватной тумбочке — незнакомой — стояли бутылка воды — запечатанная, гранёный стакан — страшный, и лежал блистер с аспирином — начатый. Приняв экстренные меры, он попытался обрести себя в мире живых. Джейсон был совой, а вот Рой привык летать днём и к тому же не успел допиться в своё время до того, чтобы лежать бревном после таких эпизодов ещё по целой неделе.

Он попытался найти кончик нити. Кажется, речь шла о том, что есть только одна ситуация, в которой Уэйлон не снимет с Роя голову за возлияния... А если в законе была лазейка, то они не могли ей не воспользоваться.

— Твою мать...

— Ты проснулся!

Рой с разбегу приземлился на кровать, отвратительно свежий и не менее отвратительно счастливый. Голову прошибло болью, и Джей раздражённо отпихнул от себя лицо Роя всей ладонью. Тот фыркнул в его пальцы:

— Так ты, значит, обращаешься со своим законным супругом.

— Господи. Ты забыл, как нас называют? Давай напомню. ВНЕЗАКОННИКИ. А теперь отвали.

— Брось, птичка Джей. Смотри, я принёс нам кольца. Всё должно быть, как полагается, меня так учили в детстве.

— Кто учил?

— Общественная мораль. Давай сюда руку.

— Надень себе это кольцо знаешь, куда?

— Ты оскорбляешь меня такими предложениями, сойка!

— Ты ещё линейку достань!

— Нет необходимости, — Рой ухмыльнулся так похабно, что даже возразить не получилось. — Так вот. Рой Харпер-Тодд. По-моему, звучит отлично.

Джей с минуту сверлил его злобным взглядом, будто надеясь, что он исчезнет вместе со свидетельством о браке, которое торчало между прочим из нагрудного кармана его, Джейсона, рубашки, но он почему-то не исчез.

— Ты серьёзно взял двойную фамилию?..

— Один из нас должен был! Я великодушно пожертвовал своим хлёстким именем. А теперь пожертвую временем, чтобы всех оповестить.

— Стой — что...

— Я уже начал с твоей семьи, можешь не переживать.

— Да чёрт бы тебя побрал.

— Дик скоро приедет.

— Рой Харпер!

Он не повёл и ухом.

— Рой, твою мать!

Нулевая реакция.

Джейсон втянул воздух сквозь зубы и выдохнул носом, собирая мужество в кулак:

— Рой Харпер-Тодд!

— Да, дорогой? — с готовностью отозвался тот.

Джей помолчал.

— Надеюсь, ты попросил их не рассказывать Б.

— Попросил, — улыбнулся Рой, и он ощутил странный прилив нежности к этому рыжему ублюдку. — Не знаю, почему, но попросил. Почему, кстати?

— Ты действительно НЕ хочешь, чтобы Бэтмен приехал в Вегас на свадьбу покойного сына. Это даже звучит гарантированно плохо.

— Согласен. Поднимайся, сейчас приедет завтрак.

Ничего вроде бы не поменялось, так что Джейсон начал было расслабляться, но Рой припечатал напоследок:

— Муженёк.

Джейсон накрылся второй подушкой и заорал.

***

Через пару часов Рой всё ещё висел на телефоне. Джейсон вышел из душа и застал его отчаянно жестикулирующим с трубкой у уха. Рой покосился на него, включил громкую связь, освобождая руки и подошёл к Джею, отбирая полотенце и вытирая его волосы. Трубка тем временем взревела:

— Ты что, пил, Рой Харпер?!

— Рой Харпер-Тодд, Уэйлон! Рой. Харпер. Чёртов Тодд.

— Но ты пил!

— Зануда! Зануда с прелестной чешуёй.

— Ты и сейчас надрался, Харпер!

— Это прозвучало довольно обидно, и я мог бы начать ругаться, но нет, Уэйлон, я трезв. Могу приехать подышать, но учти, я теперь женатый человек и не уверен, что могу дышать на кого-то, кроме мужа.

Джейсона передёрнуло, а на линии повисла гробовая тишина.

— Между прочим, я звоню позвать тебя на праздник. Ну. Ты знаешь. Более или менее полноценный. Сможешь лично проследить за мной. Что скажешь?

Через ещё паузу Уэйлон ответил:

— Тебе напомнить, кто я? Серьёзно? Я убийца Крок, Харпер...

— Харпер-Тодд!

— ...Харпер-Тодд.

— Это Вегас, детка, всем будет плевать на крокодила в штанах, чешущего хоть бы и по центральной улице. Решат, что ты маскот.

— Мас-что?

— Талисман. Символ. Счастливая зверушка. Справедливости ради, ты действительно мой маскот. Приезжай, а?

Уэйлон помолчал.

— Я не обещаю. Но постараюсь.

— Вот и славно! Джейсон будет счастлив.

По виду последнего на самом деле можно было составлять карту отрицательных эмоций, но Рой никогда не был силён в топографии. Он вернулся к телефону, в то время как Джей прикрыл глаза и опустил голову, лениво и медленно промокая воду с плеч и груди. Рой заканчивал разговор и ходил туда-сюда. Потом шаги стихли.

— Эй, птичка. Я случайно разделся.

— Опять? — Джейсон пытался быть строгим, видит бог, но сложно быть строгим, если тебя самого так никогда нельзя было удержать в узде. — В прошлый раз это плохо кончилось. Ну, знаешь. Свадьбой, например.

Он поднял взгляд и заткнулся, пялясь на веснушки над коленями, на рыжие завитки волос, бледную кожу, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь.

— А ты не зови своего приятеля Джека больше, и всё будет в порядке.

— Рой!

— Нет, я не перекладываю ответственность, и да, я тоже виноват. Но не одеваться же мне теперь?..

— Блядь, Рой.

Джейсон ухватил его за руку и потянул к себе.

***

— Ты тоже получил это странное смс от Роя, — Тим стоял, опираясь на мотоцикл, и с любопытством смотрел на Дика.

Задержался взглядом на выглядывающем из рубашки краешке костюма Найтвинга. Тот дёрнул плечом и потянул за воротничок, пряча спандекс.

— От Джейсона.

— Мда.

— Ничего, вон они, сейчас мы всё узнаем.

Джейсон и Рой вышли из дверей отеля, и последний сразу ускорил шаг, налетая на Дика с Тимом.

— Чуваки, будьте нашими шаферами!

— Что? — обалдел Дик.

— Для заключения брака не обязательно иметь шафе... ЧТО?

— Зануда родился вперёд тебя, птенчик, пойдём уже, мы задерживаем очередь, — Рой приобнял Тима за плечи, разворачивая его в сторону центра.

— Бога ради, какую очередь? — тот настолько опешил, что даже не сбросил его руку.

— Желающих поймать шлем Колпака.

— Я не буду его кидать, — возразил Джей.

Дик выдернул Тима из полуобъятия, напоминавшего больше полузахват.

— Джейсон, уйми своего купидона.

— Грейсон и тонкий юмор! Я так скучал, чувак! — просиял Рой и сгрёб ладонь Джея, тыча гостям в нос одинаковыми кольцами. — Перед работой, конечно, придётся снимать, но разве мы не прекрасны?

Тим и Дик обречённо переглянулись. Тим потянул узел своего галстука.

— А Альфреда вы случайно не пригласили? — едко осведомился он.

— Разумеется, нет. Но мы отошлём ему фото, так что погоди развязываться.

— Дай угадаю. Фото с Элвисом Пресли.

— А какая свадьба в Вегасе без Элвиса?..

— Трезвая?.. — робко вставил Дик.

— И почему не в Ирландии?.. — вопросил у неба Тим.

— То за океаном, а то в соседнем штате, — крайне серьёзно ответил Рой.

— Идёмте праздновать. Только важный совет! Если вы случайно разделись, никогда не вмешивайте в происходящее Джека, Уильяма или Джима.

— Что?..

— Ты поймёшь, парень. Ты поймёшь.


End file.
